


The Way to a Snake's Heart

by WeirdWriter85



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fluff, M/M, PentNiss, Stuffing, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdWriter85/pseuds/WeirdWriter85
Summary: Sir Pentious develops a taste for Italian food. His boyfriend is happy to satisfy it.
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	The Way to a Snake's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here and haven't run away, you get it. This is extremely self-indulgent and kinda horny and I'm (not) sorry.

“What are you so happy about?” Arackniss asked, as if he didn’t know. Sir Pentious stretched luxuriously beside him on the sofa, a sleepy smile playing over his lips.

“I was just thinking,” the serpent mused. “It is a fine thing to eat but I find it _ssso_ enjoyable to have already eaten.”

“Glad you liked my mama’s alfredo.” The spider grinned. He hadn’t tried cooking in a while, and it felt surprisingly good to have his partner’s approval.

“She was a clever woman, truly. I don’t think I’ve indulged like that in quite some time.” Pentious patted his tummy, full to the brim. “You must think I’m a terrible glutton. Snake metabolism and all that.”

“Nah, it’s a high compliment when your guest cleans his plate.” Arackniss swallowed, his mouth going inexplicably dry. “If you liked that, I know a veal parmigiana recipe we can try too.” It was the strangest thing, but he simply could not tear his eyes away from his boyfriend and the new curve of his belly. Pen was cute like this, all fat and happy.

“Ooh, that does sound lovely,” Pentious grinned.

“Sounds like a plan.” Arackniss leaned down to kiss his boyfriend and felt a jolt of desire when his arm brushed his stomach. Well, this was new.

\-----

The next day, Arackniss arrived at Sir Pentious’ place after work and was greeted by pained noises coming from the living room.

“Pen? You a’right?”

“Oh, I’ve been a fool,” answered a miserable voice.

“What do ya mean?” Arackniss stepped through the doorway and paused, taking in the scene. “Oh.” Sir Pentious reclined on the sofa, his arms wrapping around his waist, or at least trying to. “Damn, babe. Did you start the party without me?”

“I’m sorry, Niss,” Pentious moaned. “I got peckish and the leftover pasta looked so delicious, I just couldn’t help myself.”

“Well uh, yeah. Good alfredo has that affect on people.” Arackniss said stupidly, staring open mouthed at his boyfriend. If Pentious had stuffed himself last night, today he had gone for a record. The belly under his hands was cartoonishly bloated, round and gurgling ominously from the intake of pasta. He looked terribly embarrassed.

“My tummy hurts,” the snake demon whined, rubbing impotently at his distended middle.

“Yeah, I’ll bet.” Arackniss set down his coat and pulled a chair close to his ailing partner. Gently, he reached out and placed a hand on his stomach, feeling the unhappy rumbles inside. “How much have ya got in there?”

“The rest of the pan,” Pentious admitted. “And then I was thirsty, so I made a pot of tea.” He groaned again. “Oh Niss, I think I’m going to burst.”

“Yeah, you look like it too.” At his partner’s dejected face, Arackniss chuckled and gently began to rub the swollen belly. “I’m not mad, babe. In fact, I’m kinda flattered you like my cooking so much.”

“Really?” Pentious relaxed, clearly enjoying the touch.

“Sure. I even brought the stuff to make that veal dish tomorrow. If you’re up for it by then.” His boyfriend raised an eyebrow, smiling slyly.

“If I didn’t know any better, Arackniss, I would think you were trying to fatten me up.” Arackniss laughed.

“I think you did a pretty good job of that yourself, babe,” he said, ceasing the tummy rubs in favor of a gentle poke.

“Fair point,” Pentious rolled his eyes. “I am sorry I didn’t wait for you though. That was rude of me.”

“I’ll forgive you if you like the veal too,” Niss said, grinning evilly. “Hell, I might even let you have the whole thing.” Pentious looked confused for only a moment before a droll smile crossed his features.

“Oh, you _are_ wicked,” he said. “You like me like this, don’t you?” Pentious drew one long finger along the circumference of his abdomen, his grin widening as he saw Arackniss’ pupils dilate.

“I do kinda wonder how much that belly can hold.”

“Quite a lot, actually. After all, I am part serpent.” Pentious rested his head back on the sofa pillows, beginning to feel groggy despite their flirtation. “Let me sleep this off, darling. Tomorrow, we can have a little experiment.”

Oh, he was _good_. Arackniss felt himself flush, but replied,

“Bring your appetite, babe. Tomorrow, I'm gonna _really_ fill you up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 a.m. and nothing hurts. Please make it clear to me if you want more of this or if I should go back to the dumpster whence I came. I love this ship.


End file.
